


The Order of Chaos

by Knight_of_hell (Arnov)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, SI Harry Potter, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnov/pseuds/Knight_of_hell
Summary: Just because you end up being your favorite character in your favorite series doesn't mean that your life becomes infintely easier. After all, it is the protagonist who usually has a tragic life.





	

June 9, 1986

Being a self-insert in one of my favorite fandoms should have been rewarding. It should have given me some amount of thrill and excitement, unfortunately for me, I underestimated the tragedy part of the fandom.

I winced in pain as I received another kick to my ribs. It was my own uncle who was hitting me for displaying a case of accidental magic where I saved a vase from breaking by levitating it. Too bad my efforts were not appreciated.

Where was Death when you needed him?

I coughed up blood as my uncle grabbed me by the collar of two size bigger shirt and literally threw me like a trash into my cupboard. I might have memories of an entire life time, but I was six for God’s sake! They have no right to treat me like punching bag.

You know, for a long time I thought that someone would come in and at least Obliviate the fuck out of my relatives so that they don’t hurt me. What the heck was Figg doing? Wasn’t she supposed to report to Dumbledore? I know that she is a squib, or at least I suspect it. The rate at which this thing is going I don’t think I will survive till my next birthday. My magical energy does heal everything for me, but I need food and lots of it to replenish my magical reserves. If I don’t have food, then I don't have magical energy and soon I would end up dead.

As I lay on my bed, attempting to ignore the pain in my chest, head and back, I make a decision that might as well change the fate of the wizarding world in general. I don’t care if I am the Chosen One; I have magic, a tool, at my disposal which regularly fucks with laws of reality. And I am gonna use the shit out of it and keep my relatives in line.

I am so gonna pull a Ken Kaneki over here.

* * *

 

June 15, 1986

I slept straight for three days since the night of 9th and after that I was too much in pain to even move. Thankfully, my aunt was generous enough to get me food. Though it was just brunch and dinner. Although, unlike most of the brunches this one resembled a meager breakfast rather than a proper meal. In any case, the next few days I spent meditating to get a grip on my magical energy. I had decided that I was going to show these freaks of nature what The Freak of Nature could do when angered. I was way past breaking point.

On 15th, unlike the other days I did not wake up at six. I was scared for what I was going to do. Not scared, more like anxious and nervous. But I had to do it. If these people had just neglected me I really wouldn’t have bothered. But they hit me, a child. Even if I was not this said child I would have retaliated.

At around 6.30 I heard someone bang the cupboard. It was probably my aunt. I could hear her shrill voice.

“Boy, get up! It is getting late. Vernon and my Dudders are going to be late because of you.”

_Fuck you too_

I responded mentally.

Once I felt her leaving I left my cupboard to go to kitchen. The lack of food and over use of magical energy in the past few days had left me quite hungry. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and sat on the kitchen counter so that I would have the height advantage over my relatives when I threaten them. Aunt Petunia must have woken up the Big Dursley based on the amount of noise I could hear and the tremors I could feel. I briefly closed my eyes to concentrate on the magical energy. It felt quite amazing, like my magic wanted to retaliate over these blights to humanity.

“Boy! What is this I am hearing!”

“How would I know what you are hearing? I, currently, do not have powers of telepathy.”

I watched in amusement as his face became purple with anger. In slow motion I could see his fist rising to hit me, when I summoned all of my power and with all the authority I commanded “STOP!”

He stopped. For a moment I was surprised it worked, but I could not lose the flow right now. Flaring my magic, I started demanding

“Vernon Dursley this is the only warning I will give you. If you or your family hurts me ever again I will retaliate and you will not like the results. In case you didn’t know I am a freak of nature that can make impossible things possible.”

I finished the last sentence in a quiet voice. There was utter silence for a minute, before Vernon’s mind caught up.

“You dare threaten us, after everything we have done for you? We clothed you, gave you a place to stay.”

I was getting angry and my magic was threatening to lash out. With great difficulty I convinced it to stay put and let me use it in a way which would be safe for both of us. I looked into Vernon’s eye and willed his mind to feel despair, hopelessness, loneliness and complete and utter pain. I wanted him to feel the depths of agony that I felt and to learn how it felt when the hopes were dashed. I willed him to feel what I had felt, suffer what I had suffered at his hands.

Soon he was writhing on the floor, begging me to stop, pleading in front of me like I was a Lord and he was a peasant. I vaguely registered my aunt saying something. But I didn’t really notice it too much. My entire being was focused on making my uncle feel true despair. Only when I felt that he was about to either pass out or get a heart attack I withdrew my magic and looked at my aunt.

“The next time, it is going to be worse.”

With that I got down to make my own breakfast and go to my cupboard. I was exhausted. A quick review revealed that my energy sources were drained, but at the same time I was content. I ate and started meditating again to review my actions. Meditation came quite easily to me and it was here I understood what my magic did to Vernon. I had never really performed intent based magic intentionally. So far, it had only responded to my emotions. It reacted. But this was the first time I could shape it into what I wanted it to be. I needed more practice. 

* * *

 

From that day, my living conditions improved drastically. It took me more time to overcome the menace that was Dudley, as I was not willing to subject a child to mental torture. But I had no qualms in making him see things from my point of view through nightmares. There were a couple of times when my aunt or uncle would attempt threatening me, but one look was enough to quell their thoughts of abuse. I was not abusive. I was just glad that they left me alone. At times, I was glad that I was a reincarnated soul; it would have been a torture if I had no memories to show me how families were not supposed to be abusive.

My life became quite interesting once I had all this free time. I stayed in my bedroom, which I exchanged it for the cupboard after threatening my relatives. I did not like threatening them, but if the other option was being a punching bag, I would gladly take up threatening. It wasn’t like my relatives would get a change of heart and start feeling guilty for what they had done. They were bullies who would have made my life a miserable experience if they ever had power.

I focused on my studies to improve my grades and to get a deeper understanding of how things worked around me. My grades were particularly excellent in science and math. My ranking didn’t really suffer too much as I was the top ranked student even before this incident. My experiments with magic also increased. The more I practiced the more mu reserves grew and it somehow increased my sensitivity to magic. I could even feel the blood wards around my home and after playing with them for a while I was able to attune them to me, instead of the No. 4 Privet Drive.

I practiced a lot with magic and most of it was done non-verbally. I could easily set things aflame, freeze items, make water out of thin air, summon things with a thought, levitate objects, shoot laser beams out of my hand, generate electricity, control air currents, fly, walk on walls and water and do many other things. Currently I was interested in recreating the Uchiha’s Tsukuyomi. I was very much interested in illusion based techniques for some reason and did my best to practice it as much as I could. I stuck with safe illusions and practiced it over anyone whom I could. Soon I was able to make people see things and make them forget stuff or even create false memories. Though I was not progressing much on the Tsukuyomi front. My experiments with mice were a huge failure, with most of the mice ending up dead.

On July 31st, 1989 I made my first contact with the wizarding world. I put on make up to cover up the scar, got a wig and colored contact lens after stealing a bit of money from my aunt and left for Charring Cross Road. Once I was there I was able to locate the Leaky Cauldron by extending my magic senses to find the place. It was easy to convince Tom, the bartender, to open up the entrance to Diagon Alley. It was over here that my magic senses became a lot to handle and I had to slowly withdraw the tendrils of energy around me, so that excess energy did not overwhelm me.

Now that I was here, I was confused on what I was supposed to do. It was 9 a.m. and the shops were just starting to open up. I wondered if I should go to the goblins and talk to them about my vaults, or if I should browse today and return some other day. The wizarding world was an unknown variable and I had no idea where I was in terms of strength and political power. One misstep and someone would start manipulating me and molding me into their idea of what I was supposed to be like.

After a lot of debate and deliberation I decided to visit the Gringotts.

I walked up to one of the goblins and requested in a polite yet firm tone. “I wish to meet the one responsible for Potter vaults.”

He looked down at me with a weird expression, a cross between annoyance and disgust. He raised his eyebrow in question “Do you have the key?”

“I was never given one.”

“The key to Potter vaults must be the magical guardian.”

So I did have a magical guardian. My money was on Dumbledore.

“I never met or came across anyone who could have been my magical guardian for the past nine years of my life. Unless you count my parents, but I was with them for only fifteen months.”

The goblin seemed to be contemplating something.

“We can perform an inheritance test to see if you are the Potter heir, but it will cost you.” That sounded good.

“Can I pay once the test is completed?”

The goblin seemed cross for some reason, but agreed. He took me to one of the rooms and called for someone.

“We need three drops of your blood.” I took the knife and made a shallow cut across my palm and squeezed it so that three drops of blood would come out. In a few minutes, words started appearing on a parchment.

_Name: Harry James Potter (Pureblood – alive)_

_Father: James Fleamont Potter (Pureblood – deceased) & Sirius Orion Black (Pureblood – alive)_

_Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans (Muggle-born – deceased)_

This was followed by a huge looking family tree. As I had suspected, I was one of the descendants of Peverell line, the other being Tom Riddle Jr. I was also heir to Potter, Black, Peverell and Fleamont Lines. I idly wondered about the vaults that I could claim right now. By the time I went over the entire family tree, the gobin had brought another goblin.

“Mr. Potter.” I turned towards the voice.

“Hello?” He just nodded.

“It has come to our notice that you have never met your magical guardian.”

“Yes.”

“Are you currently living on your own?”

“What? No. You see, after the incident that gave me the scar, I was left at the doorstep of my aunt’s house, she is a muggle by the way. There apparently a letter which explained why I was left out all night. Since then I have been living with my aunt. And I have never had any contact with anyone from wizarding world, unless you count a squib that stays near my house for some reason. But I am not sure she is a squib though.”

As I continued, the goblin grew more concerned.

“Mr. Potter, it is highly irregular, not to mention irresponsible, for a magical guardian to not visit his or her charge. The situation is even more concerning when one considers the fact that you are not just an ordinary wizard, but heir to four lines and have Wizengamot seats for all these lines. Your magical guardian is responsible for your education about Pureblood practices and rules of the Wizengamot.”

So, I had political power as well.

“Mr., uh?”

“Ragnok.”

“Yes. Mr. Ragnok, if I ended up dying before I claimed these… Lordships, does my wealth and the Wizengamot seat go to my magical guardian? ”

Ragnok’s eyes widened at the implication.

“Yes, considering that you have no will and no immediate family members.”

“Okay, and is this guardian supposed to be Albus too many names Dumbledore?”

“You would be right.”

I sighed. This was really concerning. If I had any doubts as to the manipulative nature of Dumbledore they were all confirmed now.

“Can I please see my bank statements?”

Ragnok handed me the statements for my trust vault, and all the family vaults, which were relatively untouched.

“Well, at least this is a good news. By the way when can I claim the lordship to these houses?”

“Since, you are an orphan and lone to four lines, you can claim you inheritance once you are at least fourteen.”

A vague plan started forming in my head. Currently, everyone, in some form or the other thought that I was a pawn of Dumbledore. But I refused to become a pawn. If this was a game of chess, then I was the earthquake that would topple the board.

...

...

...

...

...

I have to reconsider my metaphors.

“Ragnok, is it possible for you to keep this meeting a secret from Dumbledore?”

“I am not required to inform your guardian about this meeting.” He smiled at that.

“That is good. I have another question, has Dumbledore ever tried to withdraw money from any of my accounts.”

“I believe he attempted to withdraw money a few months after the death of James and Lily Potter, but was unable to do so without your explicit consent.”

“Alright, first thing first can I get an official looking paper and is it alright if I use my pen instead of quill?”

Ragnok nodded and handed over a parchment to me.

_I am Harry James Potter and today is July 31 st, 1989. I declare that I am not under any kind of curse or potion that would impair my will. I also declare that I am not under any kind of potion to the best of my knowledge._

_I am currently the Heir to Potter, Black, Fleamont and Peverell lines. In case I end up dying before I claim the Lordship I want my will to be executed ten days after my death._

  1. _After ten days, I wish to be cremated in such a way that none of my body parts remain._
  2. _I want the money to be divided into ten portions and be converted to muggle Pounds/ Euros and be donated to ten orphanages._
  3. _I want my seats to go to my next of kin._



“Well, can you accept this as a rudimentary will? I really don’t want my money or political power to end up with a manipulative man. Also can you make sure that no one knows about this will till I actually die?”

Ragnok was satisfied with this.

“The will can be improved upon, once you consult a solicitor, but this will do. And we can ensure that no one knows about the will. We goblins stand behind you Mr. Potter.”

“Thanks. One more thing. I actually have two more requests for you. You of course would be compensated, but I worry that if I pay you from my account, my guardian would know that I am in contact with you and my plans might come to a halt.”

Ragnok pondered over this.

“If you explain what you need, I could perhaps suggest a solution.”

“Well, first thing I was hoping that the goblins could teach me certain subjects like warding and occlumency and if possible even legilimency. And second I want to invest in certain muggle and magical businesses.”

“Both your request can of course be fulfilled for a fee. And I see what you mean by your guardian would get to know about your interaction with us. If it were a short termed favor, instead of a long term request, we could have been persuaded to ‘lose’ your bank statement for a month. But since your requests will take time to accomplish it will be difficult for us to hide the information from your guardian.”

I sighed. I knew it would be a long shot. May be I could get books on Occlumency and start my investing after my eleventh birthday.

“But there is one thing that is possible.”

I perked up at that.

“Instead of charging directly from your account, we could loan you the money for your requests at a very low interest and once the issue of your magical guardian is sorted out, you could pay back the goblins.”

“That sounds like a good solution, but it might take a long time for me to sort this issue out. Do you have any muggle branches?”

Ragnok frowned at this, “yes we do.”

“Okay, so I was thinking may be I can create an account over there, with the help of my muggle guardians and I use that money to invest and I can use the profits from there to pay you for occlumency lessons? It would be ideal if you have a book that I can borrow for a while may be?”

“That sounds good. But are you sure of the profits?”

“Not really, but I was any way planning to request you for lessons only after I had sufficient funds. May be you can give me an estimate in muggle amounts?”

“Yes, that can be done. We will even lend you a book without any charges as long as you return it to us.”

“That sounds cool.”

“Well, in that case I believe that concludes our business. Unless you need something else?”

“No, I am good. Thank you Ragnok, for your help. I have no idea what I would have done without you.”

“I believe, Mr. Potter, that you would have found something to do.” I smiled at that.

“Well, in that case, May your vaults overflow with gold and your enemies be destroyed by your hands.” Ragnok’s eyes widened at that.

“May your vaults overflow with gold and your enemies shudder in fear.”

* * *

In the next few days I was able to create an account in the muggle branch of Gringotts. It took some time for uncle to actually agree to loan me some money, but I finally persuaded him to my way of thinking. I invested in few companies that I knew would be successful, based on my knowledge from past life. I had to resort to collecting money that was left all around the city and stealing to have sufficient funds in my account as my investments were quite small right now. But once I had enough money I could start my lessons with the Goblins.

Before I started my lessons with them, I had already started practicing on how to occlude my mind. Although, I was unsure of how good my defenses were. Once my lessons started it became a lot easier for me protect my head. My teacher was a wizard called Robert William Farell. He was surprised on seeing the savior of Magical Britain learning how to protect his mind, but thankfully, he was bound by contract to not say anything about his client to anyone other than the goblins or me.

Soon enough I became proficient at occlumency and decent at legilimency. My returns on investment were quite good and I could easily pay off my uncle (for the money I took from him) and the gobins for their help. I had purchased an owl to help with communication. And yes, it was Hedwig, I started cackling like an evil overlord when I got her. It scared my relatives.

I started reading up on the etiquette of pure blood wizards. I fared well in muggle school as well. As usual I was at the top of my class in school. I became even more proficient in wandless magic as it was the only type of magic that I could do in my current situation. My magic was more controlled. It could have been because of occlumency, and also because I was so awesome at magic these days.

On July 3rd, 1981 I received a letter from Hogwarts saying that I was accepted in their school and I had to owl them my reply. My relatives were glad that I was leaving them for ten months and I would return just during summer. If I weren’t intent on going to Hogwarts, I might have been appalled at the lack of information the letter contained. It could have been easily misconstrued as a prank.

After owling them the reply, I first visited Gringotts, and discussed about investing in the wizarding world. I felt this would be the right time to invest in Wizarding businesses. I then visited a trunk shop in the Knockturn Alley, which was supposed to be better than its counterpart in Diagon Alley. This was followed by a visit to Twilfitt and Tattings to get a new wardrobe completely. Soon I was done purchasing all the books, writing instruments, potion related stuff.

All that was left now was wand. With a sigh I left for the Ollivander’s shop wondering if I would still get the brother wand. As I entered the shop I was almost expecting Ollivander to jump from behind and creep me out. Which he did.

“Ah. Mr. Potter I was wondering when you would visit me.”

He then started reminiscing about my parents’ wands and apologized for creating a wand that gave me the scar.

“It’s not really your fault you know. Just because you create the weapon does not mean that the lives lost are your responsibility.”

“Well, let us get to your wand then, shall we?”

As I had read in numerous fanfics the first wand that I received did not work.

“No, not this one.”

He then got another one, which didn’t work as well. Then another one, and another one, and another one. It went on for a while.

“Hmmm. Perhaps this one shall suit you.”

He took out a box out of somewhere and showed me the wand. I took it in my hands, it felt strange. It was disappointing. You know, like when you want to sneeze, but something stops that sneeze abruptly and you are left with a feeling of immense dissatisfaction.

“It doesn’t feel complete? Like it wants to work, but it has forgotten or something.”

“I see. I believe the wood does not suit you, but the core does. Well, we will have to change the wood. It is quite interesting, it has been ages since I have had to make a wand. Mr. Potter can you close your eyes and select which wood you are drawn to?”

There was a line of boxes. One by one I put my hand over them all trying get a feel of some connection, but getting nothing in return. I was getting frustrated. It was then I felt a pulse. Even with my eyes closed I could feel its magical signature. Like a moth drawn to a flame I went to it. Once my hand touched it, it felt like I had one part to my wand. As soon as I got my hands on the box, I felt another pulse. Slowly, I made way to this second pulse.

“This is interesting. Mr. Potter you have selected Elder wood, tail of a Thestral, along with the original phoenix feather core.”

“Sounds splendid.” I deadpanned.

“Yes it does. The elder wood, is considered to be one of the most trickiest wood to work with. It is said that it does not work with a wizard it deems inferior to itself. It is a myth in wandlore that only the ones who have experienced death. This in addition to your phoenix feather core makes your wand a brother wand to the one that gave you the scar.” He paused to look at my reaction. “It has been quite some time since I have worked with Elder wood, in fact I believe it is the first time I am working with it. I am really curious as to how your life plays out Mr. Potter.”

“Uh… thanks?”

He just nodded and started working on the wand. Once it was done, I held the stick in my hands and it felt like the Excalibur to my King Arthur, the Tessaiga to my Inu Yasha, Incursio to my Tatsumi. It was then I understood, that a legendary weapon like my wand needed a name to go with it.

I help up my wand like it was baby Simba and I was Rafiki and declared, “I dub thee, Zeus, the Conqueror.”

I could feel the magical energy resonate. Ollivander seemed surprised at my behavior.

“I have never seen anyone naming their wands.”

“Well, not everyone has got a legendary weapon in their hands, right?”

He just nodded. I left for home after that, eagerly waiting for the start of the term.

 

 


End file.
